


Crime and Punishment

by carvbox, kemort



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemort/pseuds/kemort
Summary: “Aziraphale… you’re very bad, you know that?” You should keep it up, it’s a very good look on you…”





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Inspired by [this image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/be0bbf3e8edb620a40862a04258c149b/05e839b105502d1a-c7/s640x960/4e54079174f6949da4c786eca058e3798462b0c4.jpg) and my fave michaelsheenthirstblog

“Gabriel, you’ve always been deeply, deeply attractive.”

Aziraphale didn’t mean to say it. Gabriel had comically appeared in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop, a puff of smoke measuring out into his completely celestial form. He truly _did not_ intend to call the Archangel attractive, but there was something about those penetrative violet eyes, something that captivated him unwillingly.

“You really think so?” The taller being smirked.

“I… I do.”

“Will you still think so with my hands gripped firmly around your throat?” 

_Yes,_ he so badly wanted that. “Oh, d-definitely!” 

“Oh? You’d like that?” 

“Don’t make me say it out loud, you know I would.”

Gabriel raised a fascinated eyebrow. “How very… unangelic of you, Aziraphale.” 

“Yes, quite. You are the… Archangel, though.” 

“Surprising how you haven’t fallen yet, isn’t it? Lucky I still get to see that face of yours though.” 

He just had to bring that up, didn’t he? Aziraphale had quite the phobia of falling and on the nights he did decide to sleep, he would often wake up in cold sweats due to it. Nightmares were something beyond a celestial being’s control, unfortunately. He recalled the darker patches he had seen on his wings previously. “My wings are already tainted. Crowley tells me the time is soon.” 

Gabriel seemed slightly taken aback. “Crowley? You and Crowley, uh, you hang out lots?” 

“We - indeed, we do.” He figured there was no point in hiding it. It was the post-almost-Armageddon days, after all.

“I see. What kind of… hang outs?” 

“Why are you suddenly so interested, Gabriel? Are you jealous? We have… intimate hang outs, dear.” 

“Intimate? You and the demon Crowley have intimate hang outs? You think you’re allowed to do that?” 

He felt the heat rise in his collar. Anger and arousal washed over him. “Why? Why not? Perhaps it is because you wish it were you.” 

A silence. Then a very careful and collected whisper. “Maybe I do wish it were me, Aziraphale. Care to make my wish come true?” 

“Oh. Oh. I… I see. Perhaps… what would be in it for me?” “

"Satisfaction. Pleasure. Whatever you want, really, my dear.”

“Don’t call me dear.”

“Or what?” Gabriel retorted, his eyes burning a whole through Aziraphale’s soul.

“Or else I’ll.. I’ll have to punish you.”

“Punish me? Please, go right ahead, my dear Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale pinned Gabriel against the wall, their bodies flush together, lips ghosting over each other’s. “You do understand that I am preoccupied with Crowley, correct?” 

“You need to check your transcript, Aziraphale, for you’re the one who called me ‘dear’ first.” 

Aziraphale mustered enough courage to close the gap between them. It was a harsh kiss, Gabriel’s teeth sharp on his tongue.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Aziraphale… you’re very bad, you know that?" He paused. "You should keep it up, it’s a very good look on you…” 

“Would you like to know something that is not a good look on you? Your clothes, dear.” 

“Really? Well, would you like to take them off for me?”

And that was the beginning of an unforgettable night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a RP I did with my friend :D aka why im addicted to heroin


End file.
